Timeline
FXC: Information from Caldeira's footnotes, sometimes clearly false. EO: Information from www.eotvoswheel.com ;c. 400: Third phase of the Nazca civilization, time when the Nineteenth Prince of Spiders flourishes. (EO) ;846 :Birth of Bayazid Bastami, Persian mystic. ;13th century: Floris of Bruges (EO) ;early 15th :Lives of the Saints by Emiliano of Zaragoza ;early 16th :Albufeira Bible by Eustaquio of Sagres ;1619 :A captain of a Portuguese ship is warned by the King's agents that the foul Sobreiro is on board and is ordered to hang him and dump his body. Shortly after the ship burns and sinks near the Azores. (Nautical History Museum in Madeira) ;1624 :Arquides Sobreiro recorded in a Stockholm jail. ;1647 :According to Juan Blas Covarrubias' Tortugan Journals, French barque Belette struck a reef near Martinique and sank. (FXC) ;1683 :Balette is seen sailing near the coasts of Peru. (FXC) ;1684 :Death of Sir Aston Cockayne. ;1685 :December: Letter attributed to Sir Aston Cockayne hinting that a group was responsible for the death of Christopher Marlow and intimidating Shakespeare to leave London and retire to Statford. This letter (possibly hoax) was in V.M. Straka's possession. (FXC) ;1700s (later) :Pirate Blas Covarrubias Quintanilla terrorizes the Caribbean .(EO) ;1752 :Birth of T.I. Alt. ;1759 :A fire destroys San Tadeo de la Tejera 19th century :Juan Blas Covarrubias, the last Spanish pirate. (EO) ;1843 :Death of T.I. Alt. ;1846 :First edition of Compendium of Birds, owned by Straka and one of his most prized possessions. (FXC) ;1853/4 :Birth of Polish philosopher Mariusz Mytych (FXC) ;1858:P.T. Russell's first and only edition of Compendium of Birds. ;1859:A group operates specializing in dispatching artists deemed troublesome to the ruling classes. (FXC) ;1864 :Birth of Ragnar Rummo in Tallinn, Estonia. A low-level bureaucrat (FXC) ;1866 :Birth of Reinhold Feuerbach. (EO) :Anonymous novel Les D en Haut. Banned almost immediately and remains in obscurity (FXC) ;1868: Birth of Torsten Ekstrom. (EO) ;1872 :Writer Fukuzawa Yukichi gives a speech at the Keio Gijuku school discussing tension between the artistic and personal lives of the writers, arguing that they must be kept separate. (FXC) ;1880: Birth of Victor Martin Summersby. (EO) ;1883: Birth of Lewis Looper (EO) ;1885: Claimed birth of Looper, at Wilkes-Barre (EO) ;1886 :Feuerbach arrives to the US. Later he arrives to Chicago shortly before the Haymarket Massacre. (EO) :Subsequent edition of the Compedium with corrected mistakes. It was owned by Straka but he was less enthusiastic about it than about the first edition. (FXC) ;1887: Birth of Tiago García Ferrara in Valencia. (EO) ;1888:Birth of Guthrie MacInnes in Edinburgh. (EO) ;1889: Prince Rudolf and his lover die at Mayerling as a murder-suicide. Some suggest it was an assassination by Apis's Amanuensis. (EO) ;1890: Birth of Amarante Durand, daughter of Valentin Durand in Tours. Mother dies at childbirth. (EO) ;1891/2: Birth of Vaclav Straka in Oslov. (EO) ;1893: Fridtjof Nansen's expedition to the North Pole. (EO) : Das rollende Fass by Feuerbach. (EO) ;1898: Assassinations of Elisabeth of Hungary in Geneva, engineered by Apis's Amanuensis. (EO) 20th century ;1900 :Birth of Sindu Singh. (EO) :Anonymous poem La Foi en Eau published (FXC) ;1901: White Oak Chronicles by Torsten Ekstrom. (EO) : Schießpulver-Tee by Feuerbach. (EO) ;1901-4:Picasso makes a portrait of Tiago García Ferrara. ;1903 :MacInnes earns doctorate from Oxford (EO) :Murder of King Alexander and Queen Draga of Serbia by Apis, allegedly by Straka ;1904: Birth of Florence Stoneham-Smith (EO) ;1905: Ferrara still university student, writes Baila, Josefina (EO) :Summersby, studying as seminarian, sells horror stories to Vespertinium (EO) ;1906: Valentin Durand away on a lecture tour in America. At 16 years old, Amarante is supervising work at her father's site near Saint-Cyprien. (EO) :The Prince of Ankarsvik by Ekstrom (EO) ;1907: Maiden voyage of Lusitania. According to some documents, Looper meets Udo Karst. (EO) :Valentin dies in Egypt after a spider bite (EO) :My Four Lives by Summersby. (EO) ;1908/9: Vaclav Straka works for Novacek & Sons Fabrication (EO) ;1909: First Prix Bouchard. French Latimer Tasse wins the prize for his Il rêve en garance rose. :Fridtjof Nansen publicly admonishes Ekstrom to use his gifts and talents for the common good. (EO) ;1910 :Norwegian Sigrid Bang wins Prix Bouchard for Min Kval. :10/30: Vaclav Straka falls from a bridge into the river in Prague. :That same day, T. Stenfalk, A. Corbeau (Torsten Ekstrom?, Amarante Durand?) and a guest (Vaclav Straka?) are registered in Hotel Voliéry in Prague. The page was copied in the docs of Desjardins. (Jen visited the hotel later). :10/31: Pfeifer + Ostrero (Reinhold Feuerbach? + García Ferrara?) visit the pair. :There is a photograph from 1910 with the original S group; it doesn't include Summersby, who was perhaps a later member. ;1911 :Italian Flavio Scagnelli wins Prix Bouchard for La Mongolfiera d'oro. :Triangle Shirtwaist fire :Publication of Straka's first novel, the satirical adventure Miracle at Braxenholm; it becomes the toast of Europe :Murder of management at Bouchard's factory in Calais, allegedly by Straka :L'histoire Tragique de Marie Sergeant by Amarante Durand is published, becoming a call to action for suffragists. (EO) ;1912 :First book by Summersby after 1907. (EO) :February: Calais Riot. A bomb detonates killing striking factory workers, and anarchists and communists are accused. The bomb was fashioned from explosives stolen from te factory by workers instigated by an Agent infiltator; he then stole the dynamite and his thugs used it. :According to FXC's footnotes, Straka proposes that the Riot was actually a brutal massacre of the syndicalist agitators staged by Hermès Bouchard murdering syndicalist agitators to protect their business interests. Years later, labor activist Jerome Verdier writes the same. (EO) :September: Prix Bouchard in Chamonix. Straka does not attend and sends a note with a capuchin monkey refusing the prize and accusing the Bouchards for . :October: Marie-Hélène Bouchard commits suicide in by leaping from a rooftop in Paris. Bouchard Society is disbanded. Hermès was rarely seen in public thereafter. (410) (EO) ;c. 1913 :Cordillera ;1913: Salome's Sister by Summersby (EO) ;1914: Murder of Archduke Franz Ferdinand by Apis, allegedly by Straka :Stoneham-Smith's parents claim that their daughter wrote the Straka novels and receives media attention. (EO) ;c. 1915 :The Square ;1915: UK military/state secrets leaked, allegedly by Straka ;1918:UK military/state secrets leaked, allegedly by Straka :Kidnapping of Duchess Olga, allegedly by Straka. Theories say that he saved her. ;1919:USA military/state secrets leaked, allegedly by Straka :Amritsar Massacre :MacInness's The Unseen Battalion (EO) :(weeks later) The Painted Cave (EO) :Chrysanthèmes d'Avignon by "Estelle Plamondon" is published. ;1920:Wall Street bombing :The Santana March ;1920s: Amarante works in Dordogne and Egypt, making notable discoveries in both places. (EO) ;1921 :October 30: Amarante Durand is in Alexandria and according to Torsten Ekstrom's travel diary, he also went there. They had an affair. On that day they had dinner with Guthrie MacInnes. Scans of his diary are in the Ekstrom Archive in Stockholm. ;c. 1922 :Triptych of Mirrors. Published shortly before Straka and FXC start working together. ;1922 :New Year's: Durand writes a letter that she celebrated by bird-watching and mentions several birds, code names of her peers. :France military/state secrets leaked, allegedly by Straka ;1923: Murder of Warren G. Harding, allegedly by Straka ;1923-24 :Filomela Xabregas Caldeira showed often in the crew of the Imperia as a translator from Brazil to NY ;1924 :5/15: S. Opice-Tance registered as passenger of the Imperia :11/19: From Valparaiso, Chile, Straka sends a telegram to Karst & Son at Munich voiding previous translation arrangements, ordering them to open a new office in NY and have FXC to work as his translator. Lewis Looper disappears from the public soon after. :The Spotted Cat is published. :La Paradoja del Jueves by Ferrara (EO) :A publisher reveals that Plamondon is Durand; the sales of Chrysanthèmes soar. (EO) ;1925: The Black Nineteen is published :Blood Beryl by Summersby (EO) :Looper puts up for auction a wooden whistle with an S burnt mark and 19 pieces of obsidian etched with S, claiming they are precious to Straka, allegedly centuries old, found in a shipwreck near Azores . The whistle ended up in the Prague Archives ;c. 1925: Ragnar Rumo suffers from a series of seizures and is unable to perform his clerical duties. He becomes a composer. (FXC) ;1926: Assassination attempt against Mussolini, allegedly by Straka and Anteo Zamboni + father :Looper leaves S group. ;1927: USA as well as USSR military/state secrets leaked, allegedly by Straka ;1928 :Jerome Verdier compiles an account for the Calais Riot. (EO) :Below the Ice by Summersby (EO) :August 17: Straka writes a letter to Otto Grahn ;1929: Washington & Greene is published. :May: Ekstrom writes in his journal that their friend (A.) is like a son to him and he is grateful to Ekstrom. :Late: Durand moves to Spain. (EO) ;1930s: Horst Wechsler wrote some dispatches from Spain for small anarchist publications. :A really bad decade for the S writers. ;1930 :Lewis Looper's "second?" disappearance :Ekstrom leaves S :October: Victor Martin Summersby writes a letter to Ekstrom saying he was distressed about A.'s lengthy stay in hospital and sends his wishes. :November 4: Signe Rabe is born in Perpignan to A. Rabe. :November: A. arrives and Ekstrom weeps openly. ;1931: Somos los Toros by Ferrara (EO) :January: Ekstrom lives in Paris. Across the street from the Deux Matres, at hotel La Grande Horloge, S. Fortunus registered. He dies by falling from his balcony :March: Durand resumes corresponding with Ferrara. ;1932: Lopevi is published with dismal sales. ;1933 :February: Being informed by FXC of the sales, he sends her a letter saying he has a map of Covarrubias's treasure and he won't have to worry about the business of selling story. (416) :Rummo composes Fantasia for Strings and Whistle, his only work that was performed in public. It was unorthodox and had dismissive reviews. (FXC) :The Stairs to Never by Summersby (EO) ;1934 :Jerome Verdier's wedding. (EO) :The Night Palisades : All of This to You I Give is published, Durand's magnum opus. (EO) :USA and German military/state secrets leaked, allegedly by Straka ;1935:Ernest Hemingway gives an interview to Le Monde and expreses his admiration for Straka :UK military/state secrets leaked, allegedly by Straka ;1936:Egyptian military/state secrets leaked, allegedly by Straka :May or July 19: Unidentified dead body, with no injuries, is discovered by 2 swimers near Mesa Pigadia, Santorini. His only possession was a page from The Black Nineteen or Braxenholm. The first "Santorini Man". . One of 15-20 other similar deaths around the world. Some say the body is Jerome Verdier (however he didn't disappear until next January) :November: A swedish magazine publishes an alleged report of the drowned man's autopsy and a photo of his face. No determination about cause of death. Greek authorities maintain that the report was a forgery and there was no such event. Tips came in to the magazine and to a Santorini Man Society in London. (EO) ;Late: Tiago García Ferrara, who fights for the repubicans during the Spanish Civil War, is threatened with his family and sells out Durand. Franco lets him live. ;1937 :(or earlier) Jen supposes that MacInnes leaves the S by then. :German military/state secrets leaked, allegedly by Straka :Hoeppner, working for a Bouchard mag, claimed that Feuerbach lives near Heidelberg. :A reporter following a trail of clues to Straka to St. Goar, discovers Feuerbach's flat. He notices 2 persons fleeing (possibly Feuerbach and Wechsler). (EO) :January: Jerome Verdier disappears, last seen in Dover, England. (EO) :August: Ferrara is banished from S. :October: Hemingway, dos Passos, Ferrara, Durand and others are in Hotel Florida and appear in a picture. :October 30: V. Finch wrote a letter to Ferrara saying that C. should not have taken their friend there, and that he should not let their friend stay. :December: A Santorini Man found in Namibe, Angola, with a page from The Square΄΄. (ΕΟ) ;Dec. 1937-Jan. 1938: Murder of Amarante Durand. (EO) ;c. 1939:During a fascist air raid in the final days of the war, one of Ferrara's sons was killed and his heart was shattered for the rest of his life. ;1939: ''Wineblood's Mine :France military/state secrets leaked, allegedly by Straka :Kidnapping and perhaps murder of Dutch banker Ernst Jonckersen, allegedly by Straka :April: A Santorini Man found in Antofagasta, Chile, with a page from Triptych of Mirrors. (EO) :Death of Feuerbach. (EO) ;1940:Murder of Trotsky, allegedly by Straka :The Sands of Kom Ombo by MacInnes (EO) :Death in Chrome by Summersby (EO) :UK and Spanish military/state secrets leaked, allegedly by Straka :FXC receives an Straka manuscript from Dublin (for a unique time, the postmark was readable). The text was in English but riddled with errors betraying a German speaker (Wechsler?). Straka asked it back, including the envelope, to destroy it. :Record of Wechsler traveling from Dublin to Liverpool. It seems that he disappears over the water :(a week later?) Reinhold Feuerbach dies by falling in his bathroom. :June: H. Wechsler enters Rotterdam, Netherlands. : Discovery of the painted cave at Lascaux. (EO) ;1941:USA military/state secrets leaked, allegedly by Straka :September: A Santorini Man found in Florence, Oregon, USA, with a page from Lopevi. (EO) ;1942:The Winged Shoes of Emydio Alves :August: A Santorini Man found in Tumbatu Island, Zanzibar, with a page from Washington & Greene. (EO) :September: A Santorini Man found in Egersund, Norway, with a page from Hanging the Dead. (EO) :September 10:The Oregon newspaper Portland Clarion has a review by K.R. Simmons saying that the Winged Shoes was not a failed novel of world politics but a revelatory work of personal emotion. Clarion folded weeks later (FXC) :Straka is in Basel. He writes a letter to FXC describing a recent dream where the constellations are drifting away. ;1943 :February ?8: From Baghdad Straka sends a telegram to Griffin Gates at Chicago telling him to cease his efforts to locate him. 1944: Still Life with Delirium by MacInnes (EO) :Forty Fathoms by Summersby (EO) :Coriolis :Straka sends a letter to FXC mentioning that he is working on a suite of literary caprices not knowing its final shape; he tentantively called it "The Principality of Rumor". It evolved to the Ship of Theseus. :April: A Santorini Man found in Burnie, Tasmania, with a page from The Painted Cave. (EO) ;1945:USA and USSR military/state secrets leaked, allegedly by Straka ;1946 :February: Reports of strange indigo-colored flashes in the sky near Wolvega. :Early: MacInnes goes to NY to meet FXC with a story about how he desperately needed to contanct Straka. :May: Caldeira receives a telegram from Straka summoning her to meet for a single time and hand her the 10th final chapter of the Ship of Theseus. :May: A Santorini Man found in Todos Santos, Mexico, with a page from Wineblood’s Mine. Another is found near Abaco Island, The Bahamas, carrying a page from Miracle at Braxenholm. (EO) :June 15: Caldeira arrives at from NY to Hotel San Sebastian in Havana ;1947: Indian independence (EO) ;1948: Singh resettles to Geneva (EO) :The Board of Directors of Arp Syndikat takes a picture. Germot Klein (possibly Wechsler) is 3rd from left. :March 19: A woman that was held down and drowned in wine washed ashore in Cap de Bol. :October: A Santorini Man found in Udupi, India, with a page from The Viper's Humour. (EO) ;1949 :July: A Santorini Man found in Rio Grande, Brazil, with a page from The Santana March. (EO) :October 30: FXC writes the forward to SoT :Publishing of SoT ;1950: Roe by MacInnes (EO) ;1951:Summersby dies. :Straka, Prince of Spiders by Sullivan Dunn (EO) :October: A Santorini Man found in Juist, Germany, with a page from The Night Palisades. The last for 12 years. (EO) ;1952 :December 1: Jean-Bernard Desjardins marries Signe Rabe in Carcassonne :The Santorini Man Society compiles a list of all Santorini Men, with specific details about clothing, facial features, apparent ethnicities, etc. in that issue of their newsletter. (EO) ;1954: First vol of Toronto Review for History and the Humanities. It includes "The Burning Word: The 1759 Fire that Destroyed San Tadeo de la Tejera and one of History's Most Curious Libraries" by D.W. MaCarrach, Ph.D., University of Prestwick. ;1956: Signe dies after a horrible drawn-out illness. :I Am Straka by Stoneham-Smith (EO) ;1957 :Bolton argues that Caldeira's annotations in SOT suggest he is schizophrenic :A Kremlin document talks about managing the Commercants B transition (perhaps referring to Bouchard son, worrying about its continuity) ;1959 :November: FXC takes a ship from NY to Sao Paolo. Her name in a passenger's manifest ;1960:Purpurea by Singh (EO) :January: Winged Shoes Press office space was evicted for nonpayment. FXC never responded. ;1960s early :The "Passaro Primo" flock in Lencois suddenly left to NE ;1962: Almstedt writes Ekstrom: A life ;1963 :Singh's productive literary period ends. Presumably he moves to New York (EO) :April: After 12 years, a Santorini Man body is found in Antofagasta, Chile, with a page from Triptych of Mirrors. The first of a "Second Wave" of bodies. (EO) :November: A dead woman (the only one) fitting the circumstances of a Santorini Man, is found in Salalah, Oman, with a page from The Black Nineteen. (EO) ;1963-1964: An “F.X. Caldeira” is believed to have died in Brazil. (EO) ;1964: MacInnes leaves the S, according to Desjardins's documents. :May 19: FXC fakes her death in Feira Nova. :May 28: A Nossa Semana publishes the obituary for FXC :Verdier's manuscript on the Calais Riot is found in an abandoned house in Gravelines, France. (EO) ;1966: A Swindle of Cowbirds by MacInnes (EO) ;1967 :December: A Santorini Man found in Ningde, China, with a page from Coriolis. (EO) ;1969: Death of MacInnes in Kenya. (EO) ;1971 :April: A Santorini Man found in Quepos, Costa Rica, with a page from Miracle at Braxenholm. (EO) ;1974: Singh dies (EO) :February: A Santorini Man, this time found in pack ice, is found in Dikson, Russia, with a page from A Hundred Aprils in Amritsar. (EO) ;c. 1975: A kind and polite Frenchman (perhaps Desjardins) gives FXC an envelope (422) ;1977: Hubbell writes a book about Straka in which he gives a Freudian interpretaton :October: The 19th Santorini Man found in Sidi Ifni, Morocco, with a page from The Winged Shoes of Emydio Alves. Last body for 33 years. (EO) ;1979: Desjardins writes a document in which it is apparent that VMS predicted his own disappearance (S. wanted to get rid of Stenfalk in SoT) ;1980s :FXC marries an older man. He dies 5 years later. ;1982 :Desjardins writes that Straka knew many languages but was not truly fluent thus needing translators. He also theorizes that there is a secret org called S. ;1983 :Stoneham-Smith dies (EO) :The note pinned on the monkey is last seen in the Munich archive. :The Santorini Man Society compiles a list of current theories in their newsletter. (EO) ;1984: Birth of Eric Husch ;1986: Desjardins releases a document about leaked Kremlin docs when USSR fell. ;1989: Desjardins writes a document in which he theorizes that Straka (likely some of the candidates) were part of a literary group committed to political change and/or subversion of power. :La Perfidia del Poeta directed by Beatriz Sicilia. (EO) ;2000: Death of uncle Zeke Husch. ;2004 :An anonymous blog proposes the theory that Straka is some non-corporeal essence, and the Santorini Men are his "used" incarnations. (EO) ;2008 :I am Straka is reissued by a Lancashire-based publisher of religious texts. (EO) :Fall: J. W. Dominguez purchases a four-volume set of reissued novels from Straka’s middle period at a garage sale in Ballard. (EO) ;2009 :Dominguez writes a blog article on the SantoMan. (EO) :June 5 15:04: Dominguez writes about the Prix Bouchard. (EO) :September 28 15:32: Dominges writes about the Straka candidates. (EO) ;2010 :Something We Found Which Wasn’t There, Kevin Kavanagh's only book. (EO) ;2011 :MacInnes Philosophy Prize. Marvin M. Wenke wins :October: First Santorini Man after 33 years, found in Barcelona, Spain. The only to bear injuries (consistent to falling from high above). He bears a page from The Spotted Cat. (EO) :December: Kevin Kavanagh is last seen in Letterkenny, Ireland. (EO) ;2012 :Winter break: Eric floods the Standefer Hall :January: A Santorini Man found in Ambergris Caye, Belize, with a page from The Brigade. (EO) :February: A Santorini Man found in Cameroon, with a page from The Black Nineteen. (EO) :March: A Santorini Man (perhaps disappeared author Kavanagh) found in Yarmouth, Nova Scotia, with a page from Ship of Theseus. (EO) :April 12: Eric is in Lençois, Brazil, looking for the Passaro Primo, black-capped nightingale. He writes a postcard to fellow birders :April 15: Eric is in Feira Nova, Sergipe, still looking for the nightingale and sends a postcad. He has the book Birds of Brazil. :April 18: Eric was in Salvador and inquired a language school and a publishing concern. The publisher told to go south. Eric sends a postcard from Valença. :April 19: After visiting coastal towns, Eric is in Ibirapitanga. He is hosted and is told about an old nightingale near Maraú and they will take him there tomorrow. :April 20: Eric finds the old nightingale and sends a postcard. :April 24/5: After a delayed flight and a night in Miami and 2 more flights, Eric returns. Around that time Jen writes in orange, Eric writes in cyan. ;2013 :November 7, 16:49: Dominguez updates his article on the SantoMan. (EO)